L'Hanami peut engendrer beaucoup de choses !
by Elektrea
Summary: Fairy Tail avait enfin réussi à battre Tartaros et la vie avait repri son cours. La guilde se préparait à fêter l'Hanami, mais si la bonne humeur et l'alcool amenait une petite surpris à un de nos couples.


**L'HANAMI PEUT ENGENDRER BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES !**

En ce début du printemps, la guilde de Fairy Tail paraissait bien calme comparée à d'habitude. La plupart des mages vaquaient à leurs activités quotidiennes, mais certains s'ennuyaient. Levy faisait partie de ces personnes. Même si elle discutait passionnément de livres avec Lucy, le bruit de fond des bagarres incessantes de la guilde lui manquait. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit Grey adossé au bar, lâcher un profond soupir. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'absence de Natsu, mais aussi de Gajeel, et en scrutant l'étage, celle de Luxus. ET bien oui, les dragons slayers de la guilde était quasiment tous absent, puisque après de brèves vérifications, elle vit Wendy bavarder à une table avec Kana et Sharuru. C'est alors qu'elle se leva, laissant la mage constellationniste avec Erza qui venait d'arriver, et se dirigea vers le bar.

« Dis-moi Mira », interpella Levy, « tu saurais pourquoi Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus ne sont pas là ? »

« Oh ma petite Levy, tu t'inquiètes c'est trop mignon. Mais ça serait pour qui ? Attends ne dis rien je paris que c'est pour Natsu car tu l'as dit en premier, ou bien Gajeel … vous iriez tellement bien ensemb- », s'extasia la barmaid.

« STOP MIRA ! », répliqua la mage des lettres rouge vif, « je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je trouvais la guilde un peu trop calme aujourd'hui et en remarquant leurs absences, eh bien je me posais la question ».

« Oh ! Mais tu es sûre que … », elle s'arrêta au regard noir de la bleue. « Bon. Ils sont tous les trois venus me voir hier pour partir en mission, mais comme tu le sais, c'est l'Hanami ce soir, et le maître a exigé que personne ne parte en mission de toute la semaine. Donc comme ils ne voulaient absolument pas rester à la guilde aujourd'hui, à cause de je ne sais quelle raison, je les ai chargé ce matin d'aller chercher tout le nécessaire pour le pique-nique et le bingo de cette après-midi, et la fête de ce soir. »

« Je vois », fit Levy, « je vais retourner à Fairy Hills pour me préparer pour le bingo de cette après-midi. »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors », répondit la blanche.

La mage des mots se retourna et quitta calmement la guilde de Fairy Tail, n'oubliant pas d'adresser un signe de main à Lucy, avant de partir. Sur la route, elle réfléchissait à sa conversation avec Mirajane. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était emballée quand Mira lui avait dit qu'elle ferait un beau couple avec Gajeel. Il est vrai qu'en ce moment, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui quand il n'était pas là et le dragon slayer d'acier était souvent le centre de ses pensées. C'était sans doute dû au fait que le jeune homme lui avait proposé de faire équipe avec Panther Lily et lui. Elle savait que les Shadow Gear n'étaient pas très puissant et qu'à cause de cela, ils devaient souvent faire des petites missions à faible récompense, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à les laisser seuls pour autant. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à la guilde à ses 11 ans, c'était avec eux qu'elle avait formé sa première équipe, pour faire des missions, et la seule.

Elle arriva enfin aux dortoirs des filles de Fairy Tail et se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle déverrouilla la porte et entra dans sa chambre. On pouvait apercevoir un énorme bazar, dû au fait qu'en ce moment, Levy s'était mise à faire des recherches sur les dragons pour aider les dragons slayers. La bleue avait donc emprunté, à la bibliothèque de Magnolia et à la guilde, tous les livres traitant de ce sujet, et qui se retrouvaient maintenant en pile sur le sol de sa chambre, sur son bureau, sur son lit, … enfin bref, un peu partout. En remarquant qu'il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures avant de rejoindre les autres, elle décida de faire un peu de rangement. Cette tâche lui prit environ la moitié de son temps. Elle avait trié et reclassé les livres avant de tous les empiler à côté d'une de ses bibliothèques. Il était à présent temps pour elle de se préparer pour cet après-midi et cette soirée de folie. Levy décida donc de mettre une jupe à volants noire et un haut orange, avec des manches trois quarts, fluide au niveau des bras et de la poitrine, et resserré au niveau de la taille. Elle plaça un bandeau jaune dans ses cheveux, mit des bottines blanches plates, prit son sac à main et sortit de chez elle en n'oubliant pas de refermer à clé.

La petite mage des mots se dirigea donc vers le grand parc de Magnolia, où ses camarades l'attendaient sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Elle mit à peine dix minutes pour atteindre l'endroit le plus fleuri de la ville en cette saison. Elle vit tout le monde, déjà assis sur des couvertures, préparant leur grille et d'autres comme Mirajane ou Luxus, installer les lots, la nourriture et les boissons. Levy s'installa avec son équipe, mais elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que Jett et Droy. En effet, Gajeel était aussi sur la couverture en train de manger des barres de fer et des boulons, tout en se disputant avec Natsu qui était sur un plaid juste à côté. La bleue s'assis donc entre Gajeel et Jett, face à la scène qu'avait installé Mira pour le tirage du bingo. A peine fut-elle installée, que Lily s'accapara ses genoux pour manger ses kiwis. Levy vit Gajeel jeter un regard bizarre à son chat. Elle haussa les épaules se disant sans doute qu'il était vexé à cause d'une remarque de son Exceed.

Mirajane, remarquant que tout le monde était enfin présent et prêt à jouer, commença l'énumération des numéros pour le bingo. La première personne à gagner fut happy qui reçut un lot de cinq poissons, ce qui le fit crier de joie.

Tout le long de l'après-midi, les gagnants se sont enchaînés, ayant droit à des lots plus ou moins saugrenus, comme une figurine de Grey pouvant être déshabillé (Juvia noya tout le monde à cause de sa peine et Wendy, qui avait gagné le présent, lui offrit très gentiment, ce qui permit de stopper le tsunami de larmes), un bon pour un baiser avec Erza (Elfman qui était le grand gagnant de ce lot fut éjecté à l'autre bout de Magnolia), … et plein d'autres encore.

Le bingo pris fin, en même temps que la venue du coucher du soleil il était donc temps de terminer la journée par une soirée à la guilde. Mais lors de cet après-midi, nombreuses personnes avait bu et il fallait les amener jusqu'au bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Ceux qui étaient déjà dans un état lamentable furent raccompagnés par des volontaires soigneusement choisis par Mirajane pour terminer leur soirée chez eux.

En se relevant afin de se diriger vers la guilde, Levy vit Gajeel tituber légèrement. Elle s'approcha donc de lui.

« Tout va bien Gajeel ? », demanda la mage un peu inquiète, attrapant son bras.

« Oui, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide », cracha Gajeel, dégageant brusquement son bras.

Il s'en alla à la suite de ses mots, laissant Levy interrogative et triste de son comportement. Panther Lily lui fit signe pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète en précisant qu'il allait accompagner le dragon slayer. Levy hocha la tête et se mis en marche à son tour vers Fairy Tail. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir fait quelque chose pourtant. Bon c'est vrai que Gajeel était souvent de mauvaise humeur, mais ce n'est pas son ton froid qui l'avait surprise, c'était le regard noir qui lui avait lancé … le même que lorsqu'il avait attaqué alors qu'il faisait partie de Phantom Lord. Le bleue se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'approcher du dragon slayer d'acier tant qu'il était soûl et d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude.

En arrivant à la guilde, elle s'installa donc à une table exclusivement féminine, comprenant Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Sharuru, Kana, Lisanna, Biska et Evergreen. Mirajane leur apporta des boissons et quelques entremets pour contenter leur estomac en cas d'une petite faim (surtout plusieurs fraisiers pour Erza), et s'installa avec elles. Elles commencèrent donc à discuter de leurs sujets de prédilections, à savoir les garçons.

« Alors, vous avez flashé sur qui ? », demanda Mira des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Mais, nooon, il ne faut pas poser la question comme ça », commença Kana, déjà complètement saoul, « vous avez couché avec lesquels ? Oh, ou alors vous êtes toujours vierge », termina-t-elle en faisait des mouvements de sourcils significatifs.

« KAANAAA ! », crièrent les filles à l'unisson.

« hum hum », Lisanna se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres, « je pense que nous devrions pas parler de ça en présence de Wendy. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune et innocente. »

« Euh, à vrai dire, Grandine m'avait un peu parlé de ce sujet quand j'étais enfant … comme quoi il fallait que je trouve un compagnon qui me respecte et me protège et surtout qui m'aime », révéla Wendy les joues rouges en se triturant les doigts.

« Oh c'est tellement mignon », s'exclamèrent les filles.

« Bon alors, vous allez avouer tous vos secrets ! Mouhahahaha », fit Mirajane avec des yeux démoniaques.

« Je suis obligée de répondre à cette question, car cela paraît évident vu qu'on a eu Asuka ensemble, Arzak et moi », dit Biska, le coude sur la table et le menton posé dans sa main.

« Ohhh ! Et alors, c'était comment ? », demanda Kana d'un air vraiment très intéressé. Biska s'empourpra et se mit à bégayer sans pouvoir réussir à dire une phrase compréhensible. La grande buveuse de Fairy Tail continua sur sa lancée, « Moi, je n'suis plus vierge, mais faut surtout pas le dire à mon père ou il me piquerait une crise ».

« Ah bon, mais…. Tu l'as fait avec qui ? », demanda Lucy très étonnée. Toutes les filles se penchèrent vers la brune pour pouvoir mieux écouter.

« Eh bien, ma première fois ça a été avec Grey (Juvia s'évanouit sous le choc). On voulait tous les deux expérimenter la chose et finalement, ce fut génial. On s'est éclaté comme des bêtes (Juvia qui venait de se réveiller se révanouit à la fin de sa phrase). Puis, après j'ai eu d'autres expériences avec d'autres gars de Fairy Tail comme Macao (à ces dires, les filles firent une mine encore plus choquée), et puis il y a pas très longtemps, je me suis faite Bacchus », et elle explosa de rire devant les têtes de poissons frits des autres.

Les filles continuèrent de parler ainsi et de boire, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Pour les autres relations qu'il y avait pu avoir au sein de la guilde, aucune des autres filles ne se déclara et cela resta donc secret. Vers les alentours de trois heures du matin, Mirajane, qui avait expressément tenu à rester sobre, décida qu'il était temps pour tous les mages de Fairy Tail restant de rentrer chez eux. Tous acquiescèrent et des groupes, ou duos, se mirent en place pour raccompagner les plus mal en point jusqu'à chez eux.

Levy fut désignée pour raccompagner Gajeel jusqu'à chez lui, puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et que Panther Lily était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Elle s'approcha donc de la table où le dragon slayer se trouvait, la tête plongée dans ses bras posés sur la table, et vit qu'il était un peu pâle. Elle le secoua donc un peu pour montrer sa présence. Gajeel leva ses yeux rouges sangs vers elle, mais ne réussit qu'à moitié à la reconnaître.

« Tu peux te lever ? », demanda Levy d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se leva en titubant un peu. La mage se plaça vite à ses côtés et porta le bras droit du noiraud sur son épaule, avant de poser sa main au bas de son dos pour le soutenir. Ils partirent donc ainsi vers l'appartement de Gajeel, mais après avoir passés les portes de la guilde, le dragon slayer d'acier s'arrêta et regarda les différentes routes, incertain. Levy comprit qu'il ne se rappelait plus comment rentrer chez lui, et, ne connaissant pas la route et ne restant plus personne à la guilde pour demander le chemin, elle décida d'amener le dragon dans son appartement à Fairy Hills, même si elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Arrivés devant la porte, Levy chercha ses clés dans sa poche avant de les trouver et de déverrouiller l'entrée. Elle amena Gajeel jusqu'au canapé du salon, avant de l'y faire asseoir. Celui-ci, qui avait un peu dessoulé, regarda partout autour de lui, curieux de savoir dans quel environnement vivait sa crevette. Il remarqua que sa chambre était rangée et propre (pas étonnant vu qu'elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt), et il ne fut pas étonné de voir des tonnes et des tonnes de livres. Levy revient avec un verre d'eau qu'elle lui fit boire d'une traite. Elle força Gajeel à s'allonger sur le canapé et commença à lui enlever ses chaussures.

« Hum, je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul, crevette », lui dit Gajeel voyant son action. Même s'il avait adopté le même ton froid que tout à l'heure, le fait qu'il l'a appelé crevette, signifié qu'il n'était plus fâché contre elle.

« D'accord, je vais aller te chercher une couverture et un coussin pour la nuit. Je reviens tout de suite », lui répondit-elle.

Gajeel la regarda partir et quand il la vit passer derrière une autre porte, il commença à se déshabiller. Il finit d'enlever ses chaussures montantes, et ôta ensuite son haut. Il décida de garder son pantalon tant qu'il ne serait pas couché. Levy revint avec ce qu'il fallait. Elle plaça le coussin à un bout du canapé et donna la couverture à Gajeel.

« Bon je vais te laisser. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux me réveiller ou te servir, il n'y a pas de problème », fit Levy un sourire aux lèvres. Elle hésita un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du dragon slayer d'acier … Et c'est là que tout dérapa.

Gajeel sentit soudain une vague de désir monter en lui. Il bascula la mage des mots sur le canapé et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant qu'une main de Gajeel effleure la poitrine de Levy et que celle-ci se mit à gémir. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Le dragon slayer se jeta sur les lèvres de la bleue. Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux et passionné. Gajeel entreprit alors de déshabiller sa crevette. Il lui enleva d'abord son haut tout en descendant ses baisers au fur et à mesure. Levy commença à haleter la langue et les caresses du dragon la rendaient folle. Comme Gajeel, n'avait déjà plus son haut, elle se mit à lui caresser son torse. Il lâcha un grognement de rauque et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ils se retrouvèrent vite tous les deux en sous-vêtements.

« Attends ! Gajeel ! », Levy essaya de lui parler en poussant son torse de ses petites mains.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il en poussant un grognement de frustration.

« Je veux que ça soit clair entre nous. Est-ce que tu fais ça juste pour le sexe ? Par-Parce que moi, je … je t'aime Gajeel et-et … », Gajeel la coupa en l'embrassant.

« Levy, jamais je ne profiterais de toi. J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps », Levy écarquilla les yeux devant sa déclaration et son regard doux. Le dragon slayer recommença donc à l'embrasser descendant vers sa poitrine et son jardin encore inexploré. Ils passèrent tout le reste de la nuit à se prouver leur amour.

* * *

Deux mois passèrent tranquillement. Ça avait surpris toute la guilde quand Gajeel avait annoncé leur mise en couple en précisant bien que « plus personne n'avait le droit d'approcher sa crevette ». Mais depuis quelques jours, il était justement inquiet pour elle. Levy avait un comportement dès plus étrange. Il la voyait souvent courir au toilette précipitamment et en ressortir très pâle. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il remarquait bien qu'elle l'évitait. Alors il avait décidé de la coincer le soir même. Il attendit qu'elle sorte de la guilde et la suivit jusqu'à Fairy Hills. Avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'établissement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il savait toujours ouverte, et se glissa à l'intérieur, se cachant derrière la porte. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, il la plaqua contre le mur, repoussant la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ! », lui dit-il en coinçant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et rapprochant son visage.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles », répondit-elle en tournant la tête.

« Ne me prend pas pour un con ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton comportement. Tu ne viens plus à l'appartement me rejoindre pour dormir, tu ne viens même plus me parler à la guilde sauf si c'est nécessaire », répliqua-t-il sa voix diminuant petit à petit jusqu'à ce que Levy ne puisse plus l'entendre. Gajeel planta son regard dans celui de Levy et celle-ci y vit de la tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais son dragon ainsi. « J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi. Peut-être t'es-tu dit qu'enfin de compte, nous deux- ».

« NON ! C'est faux. Je t'aime Gajeel, je ne pourrais jamais te quitter », dit-elle en dégageant ses bras et plaçant ses mains sur les joues de son homme.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si distante avec moi », demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Levy lâcha un soupir et entraina le dragon slayer d'acier vers son canapé. Ils s'assirent tous les deux. Il y eu un grand silence avant que Levy ne se décide à se tourner vers lui.

« Il y a de ça deux semaines, j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées le matin. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. J'ai décidé d'en parler à Lucy et Mira , et c'est là qu'elle m'ont fait remarquer que j'avais du retard dans mes règles, alors elles m'ont dit d'aller acheter un test de grossesse. Celui-ci s'est avéré être positif (Gajeel ouvrit la bouche mais Levy l'arrêta d'une main). Attends. Si je ne te l'avais pas encore dit, c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Cela fait vraiment pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble et nous avions jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants ou quoi que ce soit. Comme tu es de nature solitaire, je me suis dit que tu n'en voudrais sans doute pas, mais je me sentais pas prête à retirer la vie à cet enfant », termina Levy en sanglots. Gajeel la souleva, l'installa sur ses genoux avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû me le cacher. Même si on n'en a jamais parlé, je dois t'avouer que j'adore les enfants. On peut dire que c'est mon secret, et je suis ravi d'accueillir ce petit être dans notre famille. Je t'aime Crevette », Levy qui avait cessé de pleurer, recommença à la fin du discours de son amant avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse.

« Par contre, il y a un point qui m'échappe. Même si je ne t'ai pas ménagé pendant ces deux mois, comment tu as pu tomber enceinte aussi vite », demanda Gajeel en haussant un sourcil.

« Eh bien, tu vois, j'ai appris par Wendy que vous étiez dans votre période d'accouplement, ce qui a sans doute augmenter le taux de chance de conception », répondit Levy en souriant. Gajeel lui répondit d'un sourire tout aussi rayonnant.

* * *

Les mois passèrent, faisant évoluer le ventre de la jeune maman. Fairy Tail fut absolument ravit de la nouvelle surtout Mira, qui tomba dans les pommes. Lily, qui d'habitude ne laissait pas étaler ses sentiments, laissa échapper une larme à cette annonce. Les futurs parents avaient décidé de laisser secret le sexe du bébé, et avait donc choisis un prénom qui pourrait aussi bien correspondre à une fille ou un garçon : Akira. Gajeel avait bien entendu obligé Levy à emménager chez Panther Lily et lui, pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa petite famille.

Après sept longs mois qui fut fatiguant et douloureux, Levy se retrouva allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie de la guilde en compagnie de Porlyusica, Wendy et Mira. La vieille dame avait interdit à Gajeel d'entrer et celui-ci se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de la guilde, attendant que les cris de sa compagne cessent en se rongeant les ongles. Au bout de quelques heures, Wendy ressortit avec un tas de couvertures dans les bras. Elle se dirigea vers Gajeel.

« C'est un joli petit garçon en pleine forme », dit-elle en lui tendant son enfant. Gajeel fut très ému quand il prit ce petit être dans ses bras. Sans faire attention aux autres, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et y entra. Porlyusica et Mira sortirent laissant le couple entre eux. Gajeel s'approcha de Levy et lui tendit leur enfant.

« Bienvenue à Fairy Tail, Akira Redfox ».


End file.
